


Locked In

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: Falling For You Was As Easy As Breathing [1]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Locked In, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: When Kirill dives headfirst into a tough situation (again), he gets them locked in a meat freezer.How will he and Doug stay warm until help can find them?





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so hype for thiiiiis. I love Double Decker, and there's definitely not enough works out there for it yet. 
> 
> This fits my Hair-Pulling Prompt for A.O.  
> (I know it's already November, but I still have a few that I started in October that I'm trying to finish and get posted. Bare with me. xD )
> 
> This is my very first time writing smut, though. xD  
> The most I've ever done is super suggestive with fade to black sex, but I actually did a whole scene this time!
> 
> I do have plans to make a continuation, but I'm not sure when I'll have it done. I have a few other large projects happening currently, but hopefully soon!
> 
> As usual, I hope everyone enjoys this. I did edit, but if I missed something, please let me know!
> 
> \^w^/

Kirill shivers as he paces another lap around the meat locker. Doug watches him from his seat on a wooden crate with a sigh.

 

It should have been an easy job; watch the suspect, see who he bought the Anthem from, and then take them both down. But, the suspect had caught them tailing him and tried to evade. During the chase, he had run into what Doug assumes is some kind of butcher and Kirill had run headfirst into a trap. 

 

Doug, naturally, followed behind him, and before they had a second to register that the room was empty save for various meats, the heavy metal door slammed behind them. Kirill had tried banging and kicking at the door for a while with no progress and was preparing to shoot the door when a hand clamped onto his shoulder. 

 

“Don't open fire in here. The bullet could ricochet and hit one of us.” Kirill frowned heavily as he tucked his weapon away.

 

“Then, what do you propose we do?” Doug stepped back and pulled out his cell phone.

 

“There's no cell service in here. We're just going to have to wait until backup comes to find us.” Kirill stared at the older man with wide eyes. 

 

“And when will that be?!” Doug hummed and took a seat on one of the crates.

 

“Check in time is in ten minutes. If we don't radio back within ten minutes of the initial call, they'll send someone to check on our location. When they see we're missing, they'll start searching.” Kirill frowns as he does mental math.

 

“So, what; two hours?” Doug shrugs as he leans against the wall behind him.

 

“Give or take.”

 

That was an hour ago, and Kirill isn't sure they're going to make it another hour. His lips are beginning to take on a blue tinge and he can't stop trembling, even with his white and purple coat tucked firmly around himself. He's not sure how Doug isn't trembling like him, but he can see the beginnings of skin discoloration when he passes by.

 

“We're gonna freeze to death before they get here.” Kirill mumbles before he drops next to Doug and pulls his knees to his chest. Doug purses his lips and tries to think about what he learned during his time in the Academy that might help in this situation. 

 

The only thing he can think of is sharing body heat, and as he looks at the lithe man next to him, he concludes that it definitely won't be a hardship.

 

“We just have to stay warm until they can track us down.” Kirill glares at the older man.

 

“If you're about to tell me you've been hiding blankets or heating pads from me the past hour, I'm going to strangle you.” Doug smiles in amusement.

 

“Where would I have been hiding them?” He asks. Kirill throws his arms out to the sides.

 

“I don't know; you tell me! How are we supposed to keep warm in a freezer?” Doug stood and stretched before looking down at the younger man.

 

“Keeping your blood flowing is the most important part.” Kirill stands with a pout, lithe form still trembling.

 

“So, you're telling me to exercise until they come save us?” Doug half shrugs as he slips out of his uniform jacket and drapes it over the crates they were previously sitting on.

 

“Something like that.” Kirill nods and bounces in place.

 

“Okay. Okay, yeah. That's a good idea. Should we start with jumping jacks, or-”

 

His words are cut short as Doug’s gloved hands cup his cold cheeks and pull him into an intense kiss. The lilac haired man gasps, giving Doug the perfect opportunity to tilt Kirill's head back just so and begin mapping out the shorter man’s mouth with his tongue.

 

Kirill is shocked still for a moment, but the playful sensation of a tongue trailing along his hard palate has him jerking to attention and shoving at the older man's chest.

 

Doug lets go, and Kirill stumbles backwards a couple steps while covering his mouth with one hand.

 

“W-what..?” Doug licks his lips and Kirill's eyes follow the movement.

 

“Sharing body heat. It'll be more effective than regular exercise.” Kirill's eyes are wide as he watches Doug remove his wrist cuffs.

 

“Y-you mean..?” Doug raises a brow.

 

“Sex. Mutual orgasms. Anything that gets the blood flowing.” Kirill nods apprehensively. Doug holds his hand out towards his shivering partner, and after a moment of hesitation, Kirill takes his hand and lets himself be pulled to the broad chest he's tried to avoid fantasizing about for the past few months. Doug cups his cheek in right hand and wraps his left arm around Kirill's waist, keeping them pressed together from chest to thighs.

 

“Kirill.” The smooth voice has Kirill's cheeks pinking further as he makes eye contact, “If this makes you feel uncomfortable-” Kirill shakes his head.

 

“I'm not! I mean, it's not you, I've just. I've never…” he bites at his bottom lip nervously. Kirill had spent so much time trying to become a police officer and to find his sister that relationships kind of fell off his radar. Aside from some drunken make out and heavy petting with Jefferson not long after joining the police department, Kirill had zero experience. Doug nodded his understanding.

 

“We'll start slow.” 

 

Their lips met again, and Kirill gripped Doug's shirt lapels like a lifeline. Doug was  _ devouring _ Kirill's mouth, his left hand palming at Kirill's denim covered cheeks, and Kirill's stomach swooped. If this was  _ slow _ , he wondered what, exactly, fast would be. 

 

They kissed for a what felt like an eternity. Their body temperatures began to rise and Kirill began to loosen up. His tongue played with Doug's as his hands wandered the firm chest in front of him. His index finger caught on a stiffened nipple, and Kirill pinched it curiously. Doug grunted against his lips and gripped his ass tighter, causing Kirill to whimper. 

 

Doug slides his right hand around to the base of Kirill's neck and buries his hand in the silken strands of lilac hair before tugging firmly. Kirill's head drops back with a groan and Doug uses this break to drop kisses and nips down the pale column of Kirill's neck before biting down on the joining of the younger man's neck and shoulder. 

 

“Doug!” Kirill digs his fingers into the thick brown in front of him and pushes his body closer as his knees tremble. Doug sucks a bruise into the pale skin before moving up an inch and giving it the same treatment.

 

“Doug, I-I can't-” another tug of Kirill's hair has him whining and his knees buckling. Doug seems to understand and pulls away, lips puffy and red, to grab Kirill's thighs just under his bottom and lift. Kirill quickly wraps his legs around Doug's waist and grips his shoulders tightly.

 

“Oh  _ God _ . That's so hot.  _ Why _ are you so hot?” Kirill groans against Doug's neck. The older man huffs a laugh as he carries Kirill to the crates beside them.

 

“It takes a lot of effort to get this attractive.” Kirill nibbles at his bottom lip as Doug lays him out on top of the red uniform jacket.

 

“Really?” Doug's lip curls in a smirk as he runs one hand up Kirill's thigh, the other bracing his weight on the wooden crate.

 

“No. I was born with it.” 

 

Kirill's lips draw into a pout, but they don't stay that way for long. When Doug's fingers brush over the bulge hidden behind a zipper, Kirill's mouth drops open and his eyelids flutter.

 

“Doug, please.” Doug hums as he bites at Kirill's collarbone.

 

“Please what?” Kirill whines and bucks into his hand. Doug grinds his palm into the bulge, feeling his own length twitch at the groan the younger man lets out. 

 

“Yesss,” Kirill hisses, head thrown back. Doug palms him through his white pants for a moment, enjoying the way the lithe body under him arched and clawed at his shoulders. Kirill's head was thrown back, hair falling at all angles and mouth open wide to let out a symphony of groans and high pitched whines; his chest was heaving, his hands trembling on Doug's shoulders and legs spread wide around his hips.

 

Unable to wait any longer, Doug uses one hand to free himself from his own black pants and the other to yank down Kirill's zipper. Kirill looks down at the sound at bites his lip at the size. 

 

It's average, he assumes. He's never seen a cock that wasn't his own, except maybe in the restroom or locker room at the station. Doug is larger than himself by an inch or so, and definitely thicker. Kirill shivers as the cold air hits the tip of his weeping erection, followed by a gloved thumb. 

 

Doug pauses to pull his right glove off with his teeth, left hand never leaving Kirill's length. When the glove was off, he pressed their erections together and wrapped his warm, callused hand around both of them. Kirill groans and pulls at Doug's shoulders, bringing the older man's mouth to his neck. Doug takes the hint and begins biting and sucking more marks into the reddened flesh as he glides his hand up and down their cocks.

 

Kirill's voice echos in the cold room, and he can feel the precum trailing down his cock, slicking both of their erections. A particularly rough bite from Doug has the young detective rutting his hips up with a cry.

 

“Doug! Doug, please! I-I need to- I'm gonna-!” Doug pulls away from the mark on the underside of Kirill's jaw to flick his tongue against the shell of Kirill's ear and rut downwards roughly.

 

“Do it. Cum for me, Kirill.” he rumbles. With a gasp, Kirill's body arches sharply. Pressed chest to chest, hands fisted in Doug's thick brown hair, Kirill trembles through the best orgasm he's ever had. Kirill drops boneless, gasping in huge mouthfuls of air. Doug pushes up, and makes to pull away, but Kirill grabs his arms.

 

“You haven't…” he breathes. Doug blinks.

 

“It's alright. I'll-” Kirill sits up quickly, narrowly avoiding headbutting the older man, and wraps a chilled hand around Doug's erection. The man hisses and grips Kirill's upper arms tightly.

 

“I can do this much.” Kirill mumbles, face pink and eyes locked onto the leaking cock in front of him. He starts slow, dragging his hand from base to tip before twisting his wrist a little on the downstroke. Doug pants softly above Kirill, watching his every move. Feeling empowered by the minute twitches of his hips, Kirill rubs his thumb over the slit before picking up the pace.

 

Doug drops his chin to his chest with a low groan as he thrusts his hips in time with Kirill's hand. The younger man watches the pink tip disappearing and reappearing with a watering mouth.

 

“What would Doug taste like?” he thinks to himself. When he receives an answering groan, and the length in his hand twitches, he realizes maybe he didn't just  _ think _ it. Kirill glances up to find Doug watching him with hooded eyes. Kirill licks his dry lips, hand never stopping, and feels his heart skip when he sees Doug follow the movement. 

 

Doug cups either side of Kirill's jaw and pulls him into a rough kiss as he moves his hips faster. Kirill tightens his fist and twists around the leaking head once more and Doug is coming. Kirill pulls away from the kiss but lingers close enough that he can feel Doug's breath on his cheek. 

 

Before either man has time to figure out what to say, a very annoyed voice comes from the freezer door.

 

“Are you two finished yet?” Kirill jerks away from Doug and ends up sprawled face first on the floor. Doug tucks himself away as he stares at a frowning Deana.

 

“Any word on the suspect?” Deana rolls her eyes.

 

“We had to hand him over to the Drug Crimes division. He wasn't after Anthem, just regular drugs.” She's irritated about it and Doug gets it. He rises from the crates and begins pulling on his coat and wrist wear. Kirill, after managing to tuck his softened cock away and zip up, stands with a frown.

 

“Wait, so we were locked in here for  _ nothing?  _ The guy wasn't even on Anthem??” Deana shrugs, lips pulled into a devilish smirk, before walking off, leaving the door open behind her.

 

“Looks to me like  _ something _ came out of it.” Kirill flushes red and Kay's “Deana!” can be heard over the pinkette's laughter.

 

Doug, seemingly unbothered, heads out of the freezer, Kirill following closely behind. Kirill wants to say something; to ask if that was just a one time thing, if Doug thought about him the way Kirill did, if there was any way they could do it again? But he couldn't bring himself to say anything, especially not in the car with Deana, who was never going to let him live this down, and Kay, who was just as red as he was and  _ really _ just wanted to skip over it. 

 

Kirill watches the shadows cast by street lamps pass over Doug's bored expression for a moment before turning to the opposite window and sighing.

 

Guess he'd find out when he found out. 


End file.
